


故事里的故事之北方童话

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: 故事里的人为你讲述Frozen的故事
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	故事里的故事之北方童话

又名《野兽坐在高高的书堆旁边听Belle讲阿伦戴尔的事情》

偌大的皇家图书馆，野兽的哈欠带着些许的咆哮，他已经听Belle读了一下午的书了，此刻他感到了疲倦。Belle看他眼皮打架的厉害，也不打算再读那些长篇小说，她从书堆里挑了一本比较薄的童话故事，决定读完这篇就让野兽好好睡一觉。  
“这本童话叫什么名字？”野兽的大脑袋搭在书桌上，眼皮依旧在打架。  
“封面磨损的太厉害了，只能隐约看见Snow，还有Queen。”  
“Snow Queen吗？我记得这是一个丹麦人写的”又是一个“血盆大口”的呵欠  
“他叫Diguinne吗？”Belle费了点眼力才勉强看清作者的名字。  
“我怎么记得他不叫这个名字。”  
“也许你记错了。”  
这里起码有上万本图书，同名的概率也许比镇上的人同年同月同日还高，Belle翻开这本有些破旧的童话书，声情并茂地朗读起来。  
“在冰封的北境有这样一片土地，她临近港湾，依靠洋流，她的名字叫阿伦戴尔，一个能看到极光的国度。受人爱戴的国王与王后有两个可爱的女儿，大女儿天生拥有冰雪魔法，不知是不是魔法使然，她那头白金色的头发像极了阳光照耀下的冰雪。小女儿像个小太阳，充满着好奇与活力。”  
野兽惬意地闭上了眼睛，他的父母没能给他妹妹。  
“然而一天晚上，姐妹两在玩耍时，姐姐不小心用魔法击中了妹妹的头，妹妹当场昏迷，身体开始变得像冰块一样。”  
野兽被这转变吓得睁大了眼睛。  
“国王夫妇连夜骑快马来到一块阵地，呼唤出了像石头一样的地精们。为首的长老了解到情况后，决定改掉妹妹的部分记忆，这样她就想不起姐姐拥有冰雪魔法并且误伤过她。同时他告诉自责的姐姐，要学会控制自己的魔法。妹妹成功脱离了危险，但生活却无法再恢复从前。姐姐被要求远离妹妹，她们从此分开生活。为了防止大女儿的魔法再次失控，国王给她戴上了手套，并且关闭了城堡的大门。分离没能隔绝妹妹想要与姐姐玩耍的心，她日复一日，年复一年地敲姐姐的门，一遍又一遍地唱着do you want to build a snowman 这首歌，然而每次收到的是姐姐的一句go away。”  
“一天国王与王后远航去别地，不料在海上遇难，然而大公主依然无法好好地控制自己的魔法，她没办法踏出房门一步，小公主独自主持了父母的葬礼，心力交瘁的她再次叩响了姐姐的房门，然而还是没有开，她并不知道此时的房间里已经冰封三尺……”  
Belle已经开始带上了哭腔野兽的眼睛也开始噙泪。  
“三年后，大女儿继承王位，城门再次被打开，小公主欣喜若狂，当然她最高兴的是能在次见到姐姐，距离她们被分离，已经过去了十三年。高兴过度的小公主跑到王城的各个角落载歌载舞，在码头邂逅了南国来的王子……”  
“又是这种王子与公主的恋爱故事，俗不可耐！”野兽听到这里开始不满，他此刻只关心妹妹能不能再次见到姐姐。  
“你急什么，这故事才刚开始。”Belle示意他不要打岔，“在加冕典礼上，大公主必须脱掉手套，她差一点就暴露，还好她及时放下圣具。晚会上，妹妹终于如愿见到了姐姐，两人有点窘迫，但熟悉的巧克力味道让她们找到了从前的感觉。”  
野兽兴奋地点点头，激动地搓搓了他的小手，不是，爪子。  
“妹妹看着这热闹的场面，向自己姐姐表明以后可以像现在这样永不分离，大门永开。姐姐，现在是阿伦戴尔的新任女王，也很想像这样，但回想起曾经的意外，她再次拒绝了妹妹了。伤心的妹妹选择失陪，却再次碰到了之前的南国王子。他们交谈中得知，王子有12个哥哥，所以她和他一样，都是被人忽视，缺少爱的孩子。”  
“12个哥哥，那加上他一共13个孩子了，他家也真能生的，猪妈妈一次也只能哺育12只小猪仔，那他肯定被冷落了。”野兽嗤之以鼻，还好他父母没给他生那么多烦人的弟兄。  
“公主觉得自己爱上了这个王子，她拉着王子去她姐姐面前，表示可以立刻结婚。女王先是震惊，接着很平静地告诉公主，你不能和一个刚见面的人结婚……”  
“哈哈哈哈，终于有人吐槽这个了，我受够了那些童话故事故事里的一见钟情。”野兽为女王的这句鼓掌，掌声太过响亮，在整个图书馆回荡。  
“嘘!”Belle表示安静，然后接着读下去，“公主觉得很不解，既然姐姐这么拒她于千里之外，那么不爱她，她为什么就不能找个爱自己的人结婚。两人发生了争执，情绪激动的女王暴露了魔法，在众人的惊恐中她慌乱逃跑，不料失控的魔法将整个王国冰封。大家议论纷纷，有人甚至说女王是monster，公主担保绝对不是，并只身前往寻找姐姐，同时将王国暂时交给王子打理。女王逃往了北山，在那里她释放了自己的魔力，扔掉了王冠，并且用魔法为自己造出了宫殿。妹妹一路披荆斩棘，在一位驯鹿男的帮助下千辛万苦来到了冰宫前，途中他们遇到了一个会说话的雪人。那是那天晚上女王逃到北山后堆出来的，这个雪人也是姐妹两以前最爱堆的。然而面对到来的妹妹，女王依旧选择逃避，她甚至觉得自己不属于阿伦戴尔。两姐妹企图互相说服，但谁也说服不了谁，争执中姐姐的魔法再次击中了妹妹，这一次是心脏。”  
野兽好像是被揪了一下心似的，背上的毛都立起来了。  
“女王召唤出了大雪怪，将公主，驯鹿男以及那个会说话的雪人一起扔出了大殿。公主的头发开始变白，驯鹿男带她去找地精，地精表示她现在被冰封了心，唯有真爱可以解除魔法。这时她想到了那个王子，驯鹿男决定带她回去找王子。而另一边，王子看见公主的马跑回来了，害怕公主发生不测，他带人上北山寻找，来到了冰宫门口。有位公爵派的杀手也在里面，他们趁着大家与大雪怪战斗的时候溜进冰宫，企图暗杀女王。女王使出冰魔法，眼看就要把这两个刺客收拾了，王子赶到，劝女王不要真的变成了monster。打斗中宫殿顶层的冰吊灯坠落，女王被砸晕过去。”  
Belle和野兽大气都不敢出，这故事会怎样发展呢？  
“公主回到了皇宫，女王也被带回皇宫的大牢囚禁起来。公主希望王子给她真爱之吻，然而王子却拒绝，并且狠心地灭了炉火，把公主一个人扔在房间，让其自生自灭，公主的身体正在慢慢结冰。王子想杀掉女王，这样可以占据阿伦戴尔，因为他在他自己的王国根本没有继位的可能。当他带人前往大牢时，女王早已挣开枷锁逃跑。公主在昏暗的房间里变冷，她离死亡越来越近。这时，那个雪人不知道从什么地方跑了进来，看见冰冷的公主，他连忙生起炉火，可是他却因为温度升高而要融化。雪人不离不弃，他告诉公主有的人值得融化。在与雪人的交谈中，公主以为驯鹿男才是真心爱她的，在雪人的带领下她决定去找他。此刻出逃的女王再次掀起漫天风雪，驯鹿男在山顶看见情况不对，骑上自己驯鹿就往王宫赶。王子在暴风雪中找到了女王，告诉她公主已经因为她的魔法而死。女王伤心欲绝，瞬间，雪花风暴静止，一切向死一般寂静。”  
Belle深呼吸，她已经猜不出故事的走向了，野兽焦躁地抓着自己的袍子，袍子上出现了许多抓痕。  
“公主看见了朝自己跑来的驯鹿男，也看见了王子正举起剑，砍向此刻伤心欲绝的女王。公主毅然转头跑向女王，在身体结冰前的最后一刻挡下了剑，王子被弹飞。女王发现妹妹已经结成了冰，抱着已经没有温度的妹妹失声痛哭。然而奇迹发生了！”  
野兽已经激动得蹲在了椅子上，Belle的声音都颤抖了。  
“已经结冰的公主满满融化，最终恢复正常，两人相拥而泣，女王问公主：你牺牲了自己来救我？公主回答：我爱你！雪人道出了真相，真爱能融化冰冻之心。两人都感受到了彼此的爱，于是，魔法解除，阿伦戴尔恢复了往日的风采。王子被遣送回国，女王学会了控制自己的魔法，城堡的大门将会一直打开，女王和公主回到了小时候的样子，在冰面上滑冰，这一次，还有那个小雪人陪着她们。”  
野兽终于忍不住，眼泪开始大滴大滴地掉，看着他的大爪子，他也是一只monster，真爱能解除冰冻之心，那真爱能解除自己的魔法吗？看着玻璃罩里还剩七片的玫瑰花，他不知道自己是在为自己落泪还是在为故事里那段爱落泪。  
“好奇怪，为什么这本书没有Fin的结束标志，难道未完吗？”  
Belle熟读群书，深知每本故事都有一个代表结束的Fin，这本书居然没有。她连忙往后翻，书的最后一页有作者写的一段话：“故事献给Queen Elsa，Queen Anna，还有Olaf。”  
“Beast，好奇怪，一个Land里面会有两个Queen吗？”Belle虽然不是皇室成员，但从她读过书可知道没有任何一个王国会同时拥有两位女王，还有Olaf又是谁，没有称谓，似乎不是皇室成员，但能与两位Queen一起被作者提及，肯定不是普通人……  
野兽也茫然地摇摇头，他的记忆认知里这种情况似乎也不存在。  
突然野兽的耳朵立了起来，他好像想到了什么，“可能这两个Queen里，有一个是女王的意思，有一个是王后的意思，Olaf是她们的儿子！”说完尾巴都摇起来了，他特别神气地看着Belle。  
Belle摸了摸野兽毛茸茸的额头，再摸了摸自己的，“没发烧啊！怎么胡言乱语的。”

后记：七天后Belle对这个故事深信不疑，爱真的可以破解魔法，爱，是爱。  
Belle后来找遍了图书馆也没能找到这本书疑似的下册。


End file.
